Thunders and Confessions - Phan Fluff
by Ayu69
Summary: Dan wakes up in the middle of the night because of a raging thunderstorm. He seeks Phil for comfort. Will they be able to confess their feelings without damaging their friendship? I recommend listening to "Goo Goo Dolls - Iris" while reading. It creates a nice ambiance. This is my first fanfic. xD Please review! I appreciate it :3


Dan's P.O.V.

I woke up only to find my pillow wet from my tears. I was short on breath and covered in sweat. "It was just a nightmare" I said to myself. It was horrific, even though I can't exactly recall what happened. The only clear part was when Phil shouted "I HATE you!" I'm not sure what that was about. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud thunder outside. I curled up in my bed, shaking in terror. "Why am I even afraid of this? It's just a natural phenomenon. It's not even that sca-." Another thunder. I jumped out of my bed.

"Calm yourself" I whispered.

I looked at my digital clock: 5 AM. There's no way I could go back to sleep with this weather as a background noise, so I decided to see if Phil was awake so we could play some video games or watch some Buffy. I walked outside my room and tripped, almost breaking a vase we had in the hallway connecting our rooms. "Smooth as always, Dan" I thought. "The noise probably woke up the whole street" I whispered face palming. Phil thought my clumsiness was cute but I never understood what was cute about me messing up: I was always breaking stuff, falling, tripping, getting hurt or leaving mess behind. On the other hand, I have to admit he was pretty cute when he messed up. Did I just think Phil was cute? I probably meant cute in a friendly way. Yes, that's what I meant. "I mustn't let myself think about Phil that way. He's my best friend after all and we are both straight, right?" I knew I had some feelings from the day we made the "Phil is not on fire" video, but I tried shoving them in the back of my heart. It was for the best, but I couldn't deny that there was something more… something that I didn't want to admit about our friendship. I decided to ignore my confused thoughts and to keep on walking. I was just about to search for the door knob when I hit a soft surface with my hand. I screamed… and so did the soft-thing. Talking about the wolf…

Phil's P.O.V.

"Dan is afraid of storms" I thought, while still struggling to sleep. "I wonder if he's alright. Maybe I should check up on him"

I was just getting out of bed when I heard a vase being disturbed and an annoyed whisper. Panic took over my body, making me forget about having a roommate. "Burglars?" I took a Guitar Hero guitar and walked slowly to the door. As soon as I opened it somebody placed a hand on my chest. We both started screaming and I quickly turned on the hallway light.

"Jesus on a boat, Phil!" he said stunned "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I said breathing heavily

"Hey, I'm not the one with a plastic guitar in my hand" he said lifting the left corner of his mouth.

"I love it when you do that" The words slipped out of my mouth without even realizing. "What? Why did I just say that? Bad Phil!" I thought.

He looked at me and started nervously laughing. Was that a blush? No, that couldn't be. And why would I care? "Straight" was written all over our foreheads, right?

"I don't know why I said that, sorry. I guess it's just… it's late, you know? My head is full of kittens and rainbows and stuff, and I can't focus on what I'm saying. You know what I mean?"

He nodded trying to look serious, but after a few seconds Dan burst laughing. It was contagious and after a few minutes of laughter, we were both on the floor giggling. After what seemed like forever, Dan stopped hearing a loud thunder. He turned to me with his eyes sparkling in fear. That expression made him look gorgeous: lightning in the background, his hair slightly messy and those amber eyes searching for mine… "Stop" My mind was wandering again… I have to admit: I'm afraid Dan might find out that I… have a crush on him. I admit, I've had a crush on Dan since... since forever I guess. I think I might be in love with my best friend. And that scares me more than anything. I fell in love the way I fall asleep: slowly, then all at once. Yes, I am in love with Dan. This isn't good... I'm afraid that he might not feel the same way. What if I decide to tell him and he rejects me? What if he would move out? Oh, God, that would be awful! I don't want to ruin our friendship. I am content with what we have now. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me, so I'll leave it this way.

I haven't realized that I was staring at him, so I was caught off-guard when Dan asked:

"Is something wrong?"

The look in his eyes had turned from fear to concern.

"Nothing's wrong" I muttered. "Sorry, about that. Do you want some hot chocolate? It will help you sleep" I asked, remembering about his fear of thunder.

He looked at me in disbelief: "I can see something's wrong. You can tell me anything, you know?"

He looked hurt. I know I shouldn't be hiding things from him, and my heart was breaking looking into his sad eyes, but I didn't want to ruin this… I didn't want to ruin us. Just being next to him should be enough. But… it's painful having him so close, but yet so far away. I felt my eyes getting wet so I told Dan I'm going to go and make us some hot chocolate and sent him to my room. I can't afford to cry in front of him.

Dan's P.O.V

"I'm gonna go make us some hot chocolate. Go to my room" he said turning around quickly.

He told me to go to his room and I figured he wanted some time alone to sort out his thoughts. That was fine for me, because my thoughts weren't making any sense either. But when he turned around I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Tears were gathering in the corners of his crystal eyes. Even though, I probably had nothing to do with this, I felt guilty, and I felt the need to be there and say "Everything's gonna be alright" like people tell their friends having a break-down. I decided to wait a few minutes before checking on him, letting him have some privacy.

After a few minutes of lying in the hallway, the water boiler stopped. I heard violent sobs coming from the kitchen and I quickly rushed in there. I saw a broken-hearted Phil standing on the floor. His body was violently shaking and his tears were like waterfalls. I sat down next to him and told him "I'm sorry" and "It's okay now, I'm here". But nothing seemed to stop the tears from falling.

In the end, I gave up to my feelings and hugged him. He hugged me back and stopped sobbing. I swear to God it was one of the best things I felt in a while: his arm wrapping around my waist, and his head resting on my collarbone. We both lied on the cold floor next to the breakfast bar. It felt like an eternity and I didn't want it to stop. I realized my heart was beating way too fast to be normal and he seemed to notice too. My face was now flushed in embarrassment: "What if he's going to take it the wrong way?"

I was about to get up, but Phil, noticing the movement grabbed my hand and hugged me tighter. I felt his body relax when I rested my head on his shoulder. I opened my mouth to ask about the hot chocolate but Phil cut me off by saying with a serious look on his face"

"I'm not sure I can hide this from you anymore, so please make this easy for me and don't interrupt"

I nodded, giving him a concerned look. "You can tell me anything" I reassured him.

He let go of my hand and looked into my eyes. He looked me in the eye and said:

"I think… I feel something more than friendship towards you, but it's okay if you don't feel the same and I completely understand. It's just that… I just wanted to let you know. Please don't let this affect our frie-"

I gently pressed my lips onto his, cutting him off, and at that moment I realized something: I wasn't afraid to admit that I, Daniel James Howell, was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Philip Michael Lester. I felt happiness and relief pumping through my veins as Phil kissed me back, putting a hand on my waist while his other hand was playing with my hair. I returned the embrace, squeezing him even tighter. His lips were soft, warm and welcoming. This moment was exactly as I had imagined it would be. It was perfect, and I wanted to keep it in my memory forever. When I finally pulled away we both had huge grins on our faces and the tension, sadness and stress was all gone.

"Sorry, but I just had to interrupt" I said blushing.

"I didn't think you would interrupt me that way" he said with a shocked smile.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked, leaning on him.

"I was afraid it might damage everything we had… I didn't want you to leave me" He looked so innocent and sincere that I just stood there and contemplated his perfection.

I was woken out of my thoughts by Phil's lips brushing hesitantly over mine. He pulled away before mine could respond and asked concerned:

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking… I never told you how much you mean to me. Not even as a friend. And trust me when I say, that you are my everything, and my life would be nothing without you. I didn't want to lose you either. I have been in love with you since our first video, but just like you said, I didn't want to ruin what we had. But I realize that was probably my biggest mistake. I love you, Phil" I whispered

"I love you too, Danosaur"

"One more thing…" I said, getting his hair out of his eyes

"Yes?" he said smiling

"I just want to let you know: you are gorgeous"

"Look who's talking…" he murmured

I caught him blushing with the corner of my eye before he could turn around so I cupped his face in my hands and said "Don't deny it" before giving him a kiss on the forehead. I looked out the window and saw the storm had stopped. I didn't even realized when that happened, but then again, I was way too concerned about Phil to hear the thunders.

"I think the sun is about to rise. Want to watch?" he asked me

I nodded, because words weren't enough to express my gratefulness.

Phil made the hot chocolate just in time and we went to the closest window to watch the beautiful sunrise. And at that moment, at exactly 6:25 AM we hold hands drinking the now cold chocolate. And I swear that right there I felt an emotion more powerful than anything I have ever experienced. I think it's what they call "being infinite". And God, it felt good: spending those moments watching "The Sun Show", as we called it, that seemed rehearsed and so completely different to our spontaneous and sudden relationship. But at that time, put in contrast, they were both perfect, despite their flaws and misunderstandings. And we sat there and watched, hand in hand, until there was nothing left to watch but each other's content faces.


End file.
